habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Knights of Academia
Message From the Leader Welcome To Our Community of The Great Guild Description The Proud Home of Students to Professors, Entrepreneurs to Employees, Experts in a vast array of fields to those just starting to explore their curiosities, Knights of Academia is better for you being here! Mission Statement We don't care what level you are. We don't care if you're a healer or a warrior, if you are white, brown or purple, We even don't care if you prefer cats over dogs. (okay nevermind that's a deal breaker) What we care about more than anything is that you're dedicated to ascending where you are right now in your life and becoming the best version of yourself through self discipline. We truly want to practically give you the tools for a complete restructuring of your mind. To give you full control over your mind instead of allowing it to have full control over you and the outcomes of each day. Simple beginnings can lead to a complete transformation into your character for the better. Think of yourself as a company, you have to make the decision to decide to invest in you. We just give you the tools to make that paradigm shift and use Habitica to become assertive people who do the right thing when faced with adversity. Our goal is to grow to 1,000 members by mid-2018. We are dedicated to helping each other face reality, sword in hand, and becoming better for it. Habitica is a game, but It can be so much more with the right community and knowledge of how to use the game to make permanent change in your life. All iin all we're a group of friends who help motivate each other through the times we need it most and celebrate the small victories as well as the big. Additional Documents by Alex *Tips for using Habitica Effectively *Our Philosophies for Success *Hard Mode Guild Organization Group Leader: @Alex the Great Guild Type Knights of Acaedmia is an open guild. Thus, open chat abides by Community Guideline. Parties (Clans) Parties are referred to as Clans. They are divided here between full parties and actively recruiting partiies. Party themes are listed next to the party name. Full *The Round Table - Self Discipline *The Gathering *Fellowship of the Ring Open (Recruiting) *<3 + N - Computer Science *The Iron Light *Babylon - Entrepreneurship *Legendary Pixels - Veterans Battling the Toughest Bosses Habitica has to offer (lvl 50+) *Veritas - Acquiring all pets and beasts of Habitica! *Bards of Academia - Music Clan Leaders Contact a Clan Leader to Join! All are welcome. Clan Leaders will Respond to Messages via DM, Guild Chat, or Recruitment Channel in Discord *The Round Table - @Alex The Great *Babylon - @Brahn *The Gathering - @Ghost *The Iron Light - @Eko *The Fellowship of the Ring - @Zeta *Legendary Pixels - @Tanelf *Veritas - @Gerhard *<3 + N - @CassiusVonthill *Bards of Academia - @Helicosaurus Rex Discord The guild maintains a very active Discord server. Much of the guild voting and governance takes place on this platform. Membership is not required but it is encouraged. Learn and chat About the arts, sciences, studying hacks, business & finance, and other special interests: https://discord.gg/kpQy9a This is a third-party resource that may not always abide by all standard Community Guidelines There are guild-appointed moderators of the Discord server. This moderation should not be confused with a Habitica Moderator. Member Contributions Quotables Inspirational quotes of the day brought to you by user @Smile :) Collect your favorites here. buiGuild member businesses or projects The Archives This section of the wiki serves as a clearninghouse for the many links and resources that have been posted or recommended over time. Self-Improvement lectures Self-Improvement documents Music for soul and brain Languages *Learn Latin! (completely free): http://www.languagetutorial.org/learn-latin/ References 1. Discord. DiscordBrand. Retrieved from https://discordapp.com/branding on 1/18/2018 Category:Underconstruction Category:Guilds